Is That Me?
by TheSkinOfAKiller
Summary: An alternative ending to Misfits where they all find out who 'Super Hoodie' really is. Completly made up.


**Is That Me?**

**This is just what I wanted to happen at the end of 2x04 of Misfits when Alisha had Future Simon's body in her arms. I know that this couldn't/wouldn't happen, but I really wanted it to and I think a few other might have wanted it to aswell.**

** _(*)_**

Alisha just sat there not moving whilst the Future Simon lay dead in her arms. She didin't want to believe that he was dead, that he had died, instead of her, to save her life. Alisha loved him and she only got to tell him once before he was gone.

The few words he had said before his death stuck in her head.

_'it has to be like this...'_

_'we can be together...it's going to be ok...'_

_'No one can know it's me...'_

_'promise me you won't tell him!...'_

_'it's all coming together...'_

But one of the things that sunk in was when he said that she had to burn his body. Alisha had to poor the petrol, that was in the corner of the room, all over the only person she had ever loved and throw a match on him and burn him.

How could she do that?

How could she burn the only person that could ever really with her, that could touch her and kiss her and caress her. How could he ask her to do that?

She didn't under stand why he would make her fall in love with him knowing that he would have to die in her place a few days later. Her guess was so she could see what Simon will be like once she falls in love him and makes him less nervous and geeky. But she didn't love that Simon, she loved the one that was lifeless and cold in her arms.

Alisha looked down at Future Simon's face, his eyes closed, making him look like he was only asleep instead of dead. She stroked his cheek with her index finger, glad that she could touch him for one last time, but devastated knowing this would be the last time she would ever be with _this_ Simon. Alisha stayed there, stroking his face and hair, not noticing the shouting and the running until the sounds were already on the room with her.

"Alsiha?" She heard Curtus shout, his voice was anxious and filled with worry.

"Alsiha where are ya?" Kelly sounded just as worried.

Alisha began to panic, she knew that they were not suppose to know about Future Simon, espeacially Present Simon, but it was too late now, they were right only a few seconds away.

The group, including Nikki the teleporter, was standing right infront of her, staring her as she held on the Future Simon, or 'the guy in the mask' as they knew him as, in her arms, stroking his face. It was too late for her to stop them from knowing now, so she just sat there, not paying attention to their shocked faces and carried on running her hands though Future Simon's hair, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Are you going to explain what the fuck is going on here? Is Barry the guy in the mask?" Nathan's was the first to speak up.

"I think you can figure it out for yourself." Alisha muttered just loud anough for them to hear.

"We can all see that your holding Simon in your arms but what we don't get is how or why, he's standing right here!" Kelly sounded utterly confused.

Alisha looked up at Simon to see his wide eyes, confused and frightened face. She felt bad about him seeing himself dead, but she couldn't deal with him right now, she has to spend all the time she can with the Simon she loves.

"H- how can that be me?" Simon asked in a shakey voice, not being able to take his eyes off of the body laying against Alisha.

"I'll tell you all when I can." Alisha sniffed, wiping the tears that carried on flowing down her cheeks.

"Is he dead?" Alisha nodded at Nathan's enquire. Alisha decided it was time to do what Furure Simon had said. She moved Future Simon's body to the floor before standing up and walking past the others, who were unmoving, grabbing the petrol can and walking back.

"What are you doing?" Alisha tried not to pay attention to Curtis and carry on with what she was doing, because if she took a second to think about what was happening, she wouldn't be able to carry on.

Alisha pulled the lid off the petrol and began to pour it onto Future Simon's body.

"What the fuck? Alisha stop!"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Is that petrol?"

Alisha ignored the voices of the gang, putting the petrol can on the floor and grabbing the matches, pulling one out and lighting it. She knelt down next to Future Simon's body, kissing him one last time on his cooling lips.

"I love you." She said, causing some gasps to echo though the room from the gang.

Alisha stood up and threw the match onto Future Simon's body, watching as he as went up in flames.

"Dude she just set you body on fire!" Nathan said towards Simon.

"It's not him." They heard Alisha whimper though her sobs. "It will never be him." Alisha quickly rushed from the room, not wanting to watch the man she loves turn into ash and answer the groups questions.

Simon, Nathan, Kelly, Curtis and Nikki still stood watching Future Simon's body burn in confusion. Non of them could even go after Alisha, even though a few of them wanted to because their bodys were frozen with shock about what they just seen.

Simon was the guy in the mask.

"So how can he be there and... there?" Nikki asked pointed between Simon and the burning body.

"That's what we would all like to know?" Nathan said, turning towards Simon, cocking his eye brow.

"How am I suppose to know? I only have the same amount of infromation as you!" Simon's voice cracked as he spoke. "Is that going to be me, am I going to be the guy in the mask and die?"

"Yeah like you'll be able to do all the flip and shit that he does." Nathan laughed.

"This is no time for one your fucking jokes, we need to figure out what just happened here! Alisha said she loved who ever that was, how long has she known about him?" Curtis was angry, now knowing that this was the reason why Alisha had been being off with him. She had been cheating on him with this guy, who is now dead.

"Can we think about the bigger picture here? That guy that Alisha just burnt was Simon" Kelly shouted, turning towards Simon. "We need to figure out how you could be the guy in the mask"

"Then we need to go find Alisha." Simon stated, not once taking his eyes off the slowly burning body.

"Don't you think that you should let her grieve or something?" Everyone turned to look at her. "Or not. I'm new at this."

"Were would she go?" Kelly asked the gang.

"Fuck knows." Nathan said, before turning to leave, the rest of the gang follwing not far behind him.

**_(*)_**

Alisha has dreading having to go into the community centre because she knew that they would all ask her questions. Questions that she knew she would have to answer, no matter how much she didn't want to. Alisha had layed awake all night , thinking about the short time she and her Simon had spent together. Espeacially the last one.

Alisha hadn't realised until now how edgy he had been the night before he died.

_His lips moved against hers quickly, irractically, like he only had a short amount of time left to kiss her, touch her, make love to her. He began to quickly remove the clothes from their body and they were naked before Alisha could even blink._

_"Your moving a bit fast today." Alisha giggled happily, because when she was with her Simon, the Future Simon, she left like she was home. Like everything was right with the world and since she and Curtis had now broken up, there was no reason to feel at all guilty._

_"Because I want you. Now." Simon moaned as he slid into her, feeling whole as her did so. Alisha whimpered of the fullness he created when thrust into her. She emmidiatly wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped onto his back as he began to move inside her, thrusting into her, hard and fast. Too fast.  
_

_"Woah! Slow down." Alisha whispered, putting her hand on both sides of Future Simon's face. "I'm not going to go anywhere, I'm always going to be right here."_

_'But I won't be' Future Simon thought, making his heart clench._

_He needed to be with her one last night if that's all he could have._

_"Sorry." He apologised, slowing down this thursts. "I've just been waiting for you all day."_

_"Hmmm." Alisha moaned as she began to feel her orgasm approaching. "I've always needed you. I just never knew it."_

_Future Simon smiled at her words as he ran his hands down her body, pinching her breast and gripping her hips, touching every part of her og her that his hands could reach. As her began to feel his stomach coiling up, he moved his hands down between her legs to rub her acheing clit._

_"Oh God!" Alisha called out, breathing in and out shakily. "I- I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum." Alisha then screamed loudly as she came, feeling herself grip around Future Simon's still fast moving cock as she did so._

_With three more thrusts of his cock Future Simon began to come, chanting "Yes, yes, yes...I love you." as he did before collapsing on top of her._

_For almost the whole night, both of them lyed in Future Simon's bed kissing, both hoping the next day never came._

The only thing that Alisha regrets about that night is that she didn't tell him she loved him for the first time as they layed in bed after making it, instead of when he was dying, in a despreate need for him to stay with her.

Alisha sucked in one large breath beofre she pushed open the door of the community centre's locker and walked in. There beofre her was the 4 people that she hoped to not see, in the hope of not having to give them the answers to their questions.

**_(*)_**

**To be contunied... ;)**

**I will hopefully have the 2nd part to this by wednesday, but it depends on wether I'm budy or not and there will only be one more chapter as I think that will be all I need.**

**Review please!  
**


End file.
